Life stroy of Ichigo Momomiya
by tombaydrummer
Summary: tokyo rain is a thing my friend made by tokyo mew mew and wolfs' rain. there is a new character in the story called Aiko. This is my first story so please go easy on me and yes i no kish comes in 2 many times but this took me about a year and a half so ye


Chapter 1

Bring! Bring! Bring!

" alright, already I'm up!" I said with anger in my voice. I was waking up to the sound of my alarm clock to go to my new school as the new girl today. My name is Ichigo Momomiya and I'm gonna be the new girl today. As I was getting ready for school, I was wondering what mew new school would look like, and how people looked and acted. Soon I realized I was running late! I busted out the door, forgetting my lunch, and realizing it too. So I had to go back, get it, and then rush off to school. I was thinking hoe stupid to be late on the first day of school, I mean there could be a really hot guy in my class, and I just barge in like an idiot. When I made too school, which I barley made it thank you very much, I fell right into my new seat… or so I thought. When I was sitting in my new seat, a big, ugly dude came up to me and exclaimed,

" Hey, that's my seat, get out!"

" oh yeah? Well I don't see your name on it" I protested

" I don't need to put my name on the chair to claim it."

" well uh yeah you do"

" you know what you little punk why don't we finish this now?"

" well, why don't we you disgusting slob."

Soon everybody started to gather around to see what was going on. The dude and I circled each other, and making mean faces as well. Then he came at me with a fist full of power, now I do admit that I was scared, but you know I couldn't show it. So I ducked and the dude went flying over my head and landed in the wall. Everyone clapped for me and thanking me too. I sat down in my new chair and didn't realize whom was sitting next to me until the end of class.

Chapter 2

" hi, I'm Masaya, nice to meet you. Nice show earlier before class." introduced the guy next to me.

" Hi, I'm Ichigo and uh thank you for the comment. So why is everybody so happy that I beat that guy up?" I asked.

" oh he was the bully in our school and nobody liked him at all, but thanks to you everyone can walk the halls without being scared."

" oh well uh yay me!"

" this may sound saddened but would you like to have lunch with me?"

I was in sudden shock because he was so cute and now I get to have lunch with him.

" oh uh sure why not?" I smiled. When we got to the table all the girls were staring at us with mean looks.

" why are all the girls staring at us so rude like?" I asked.

" oh you must the new girl, well I'm the most, I guess you can say, the most popular guy in school to the girls." laughed Masaya.

" Oh" I said as I looked down and took a bite out of my fish. As we were eating lunch the girls were whispering around us and I was getting annoyed.

" heyy, don't we have the next class together?" I asked knowing that, that would annoy the girls.

" oh yeah. Do you want me to walk you to our classroom?" he asked as he swallowed hid food.

" sure."

After lunch Masaya came to my locker and then the class. For some reason I just wanted to be next to him. I felt free and loved at y new school. I felt that I already knew Masaya but I didn't know how to tell him so I kept my big mouth shut.

Chapter 3

After the last class Masaya asked to see if he could walk me home. I had no choice but to say yes. I said to meet me and the entrance of the school. I have a nice girl next to my locker, we haven't talked yet but lets not worry about that. Right nope lets get back to me and Masaya shall we? After I went to my locker I headed for the entrance but then three girls came up to me and started asking me questions.

" so you the new girl?' asked one of them.

" uh yeah. I'm Ichigo Momomiya?" I said uneasy.

" I'm Sakura Haruno!" cheered another.

" Yo, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." introduced the last one.

" Fine I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Ino yamanaka!"

" nice to meet all of you, but if you don't mind I have to go meet Masaya at the entrance."

" wait! You're the one going out with Masaya?!" shouted Ino.

" of course not! He's just, you know, showing me around the school, and is kind enough to walk me home that's all."

" well word around school is you and Masaya are hooked up." I blushed and started to stutter!

" No! heh Masaya and I are not hooked up… at least I don't think so."

" oh good, I still have a chance."

" me too Ino!" whined Sakura

" no you stupid you have a chance with Sasuke Uchiha." protested Rukia

" right and you have a chance with that Ichigo Kuroski" said Ino

" you don't have a chance with Masaya Ino, you have a chance with that guy whom sleeps in our classes, Shikamaru Nara!" screamed Sakura and Rukia at the same time. While they were arguing I snuck away and ran to Masaya.

" Heyy, I was wondering were you were." he said.

" Huh? Yeah these girls stopped me and-"

" I don't wanna know," Masaya held out his arm and smiled, " shall we go?"

I was blushing and shook my head as I grabbed his arm.

chapter 4

When we arrived at my house, I said thank you and started up the drive way.

" Heyy Ichigo?" asked Masaya. I stopped and turned around

" yes?"

" would you like to walk to school tomorrow?'

" sure I would love to see you around 7?"

" that sounds great. See you tomorrow."

Masaya walked away with glee all over his face. I chuckled and went inside.

" Hi mom I'm home."

" how was your first day of school?" my mother asked.

" it was great! I got to beat up a bully, meet a cute guy, and had lunch with him too."

" sounds like you had a great day, so you cute girl you what's your boyfriends name?"

" Mom! He's so not my boyfriend yet at least. But his name is Masaya and he's walking me to school tomorrow."

My mom and I started to squeal. We are like best friends and my dad on the other hand is not. For example at dinner that night I told him about Masaya, and started to yell at me. We get into a lot of arguments and I always win. Well sometimes but most of the times. The next day as I was getting ready I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and how cute I looked in my out fit. As I went down stairs my dad started questioning me.

"why are you wearing that outfit today, huh?"

" I like this outfit that's all"

" you hardly ever wear it though"

" so I didn't realize how cute I looked in it."

" are you sure it's not for that Masaya guy?"

" yes father now if you don't mind I'm gonna grab an apple out of the basket and leave" I huffed as I grabbed an apple and left. When I got outside Masaya was waiting for me.

" Good morning Masaya thank you for waiting for me." I said as I hopped down the steps.

" Good morning and no problem" he smiled as he grabbed my hand and headed for school.

Chapter 5

We arrived at school and Masaya walked my to my locker.

" you know you didn't have to walk me to my locker." I said as I opened my locker.

" I know but, you know, I wanted to."

" oh well ok."

People were murmuring around us and then three guys came up to Masaya."

" yo Masaya was sup?" said one of them

" yo yo yo Masaya my man." said another one

" Masaya my dawg." said the last one.

" to what up guys." laughed Masaya as he did his little hand shake with the guys.

" so uh who da chick?"

" yeah she your girl?"

I turned around angry and said,

" listen here, I'm not anybody's girl, aright?!"

" what the heck are you talking about? Of course you're my girl." Masaya said as he out his arm around my neck. I was so confused.

" no what the heck are you talking about?" I said slowly as I took his arm off.

" yo mind telling me whass up?" said one of the guys.

" here let me tell you in terms you'll understand," I then started talking slowly, " I… am… not… his… girl."

" yes… you… are."

" you need to shut up!"

" huh? What are you saying?"

" Grrrrr! you guys are soo stupid!" I yelled then slammed my locker and ran off to class.

" wow. You're girl seems nice."

" shut up Naruto."

Chapter 6

As I walked into my next class, I found the girls. I ran up to them.

" heyy guys." I said.

" oh hi Ichigo." said Rukia

" yeah heyy." said Sakura

" what's up." smiled Ino

" do you mind if I sit next to you guys today?" I pled

" Ino can she?" asked Sakura

" sure why not?"

" thank you so much."

I sat down in my new seat for the day and sighed.

" I thought you sat next to Masaya, what happened?" asked Rukia

" He is such a fake and an phony and I wished I never lied eyes on him." I answered.

" well what if he comes up to you with roses and said sorry?" asked Ino

" well I don't know I guess I would forgive him but still he's just a jerk around his friends. This morning he walked me to school and locker, but then hid friends came up and he claimed that I was his girl."

They all gasped and covered there mouths.

" he claim that you were his girl?" asked Ino

" yeah but I declined."

" you WHAT?!" they all yelled

" why did you do that? I mean being with Masaya is like a dream come true." said Sakura while twirling around, arms out and everything.

" yeah not for me." I scold under my breath. Just then Masaya comes up to me with flowers and asked if he could speak with me Privately.

Chapter 7

When Masaya and I found a place to talk, he handed me the flowers.

" I'm sorry." he said.

" Huh?"

" I'm sorry. I mean for earlier."

" why do you care? I mean I'm the new girl in your school and you probably, thought you could just use me!"

" No, no. Listen when I first saw you I liked you."

" you mean you have a crush on me?"

Masaya blushed and looked down.

" Aw! Hoe cute!" I said as I hugged him.

" Does this mean you forgive me?"

" forgive you?"

I stopped hugging him, out my hands on my hips, and looked at his disappointed face.

" I love you." I smiled.

" you wha- stutters wow. I don't know what to say."

" save it. You like me but not like like me, got. A little crush, nothing serious. You're a real jerk!"

I threw the flowers down and ran away, leaving Masaya behind. When I came back into the room, all three girls ran up to me.

" well how was it?" they asked.

" I still hate him." I answered.

" aw. Here let's go lunch and you can tell us all what happened." said Ino

" thanks you guys are the best."

After I told them what happened they all looked at me with jaws dropped.

" hello? Anybody?" I asked as I waved my hand in their faces.

" huh? Oh hi." said Rukia

" you said you loved him?" asked Ino

" Yeah and I thought he would say it back because he had a-"

Chapter 8

" He what?" asked Ino

" Do u hear that?" I asked as I stood up

" hear what?"

" Ahhhhhh! The noise! I cant stand it! Make it stop!" I screamed as I feel to my knees.

" Ichigo! Ichigo!" yelled Sakura. I then went blank, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear things.

" Ichigo wake up!" yelled a guys voice while shaking me. I couldn't concentrate, so I couldn't remember his name. I peered through my eyes and Masaya holding me and running. I thought to myself as I closed my eyes, why? Why are you caring me after what I did to you? You jerk. You really care for me and I care for you.

" Hold on Ichigo!" he yelled again. The noise came back.

" Ahhhhh! Go away! Let me be! gasp" I yelled. I don't remember what happened after that. I felt a kiss a on my forehead as I lied still on a bed. I thought to myself again, am I really going to die? The noise… where'd it go? All of a sudden a cat and wolf came to me. Animals? I picked up the cat and it hoped into me. ahhhh! What the?! I leveled with the wolf are you going hop into me too? The wolf jumped into me. I tried to scream but couldn't. I t was a warm feeling I had now. I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed.

" was it a dream?" I asked myself.

Chapter 9

I walked down the stairs." mom? Dad? Anybody home?" I asked.

" good morning Ichigo." greeted my mom.

" oh good morning. Where's dad?"

" work."

" oh. Listen did I pass out yesterday?"

" no you went to school and came home, why?"

" no reason. Just wondering" I smiled. It looks like a dream. I'll have to ask Masaya and the girls at school, I thought as I went the steps. On my way to school I found Masaya.

" Masaya! Wait up!" I yelled

" huh? On good morning." he said

" mind if we walk to school together. I have to ask you something." I said out of breath.

" sure."

As we walked to school I asked if I passed out yesterday and if he carried me to a bed or something.

" no, sorry. Why?" ha asked as he stopped.

" no reason." I said as I looked away.

" so do u think I'm a real jerk?"

" no. I'm sorry I called you that. I got a little mad."

" no problem."

We both laughed as we continued our way to school. When we arrived at school, Masaya walked me to my locker again; his friends walked up to him again.

" Yo Masaya." said Naruto

" yo, Naruto, Kakashi, and Ichiro. Listen I cant talk right now."

" oh you hanging with you girl?" asked Ichiro.

" no, she's not my girl, she's just my friend."

Chapter 10

" she's just your friend?" asked Kakashi.

" yes and nothing more" said Masaya as he looked at me.

" what are you talking about Masaya? Of course I'm your girl." I smiled while winking art him. He smiled with glee all over his face.

" yeah. She really is my girl, and a beautiful one too." he said.

" whoa. I'm confuzzled. Is she yo girl or not?" asked Ichiro

" I am his girl." I said. The school bell rang.

" woops. Gotta go." I yelled again as I grabbed Masaya's hand and darted away to class.

" you really don't care if you're my girl?" asked Masaya during class.

" Huh? Well yeah I mean if you don't care." I whispered back.

" Miss, Momomiya, do you have something to share with the class?" asked the teacher.

" I just wanted to say that your problem isn't really that hard. The answer is three." I said as I stood up.

" hm… you're right. Wow your doing real in my class."

" I know."

As I sat down, I felt a presents beyond the halls.

" may I please be excused?!"

" uh… sure?"

" thank you."

I wondered the halls but found nothing.

" looks like I found a new toy." said a voice behind me.

Chapter 11

I looked all around and then found a boy with weird shaped ears, and green hair.

" hello… kitty" ha said.

" who… who are you?!" I demanded.

" names Kish, kitty."

" Kish? How do you know me?"

" oh c'mon now, don't play dumb with me. We all know that you are a Tokyo Rain."

" a Tokyo Rain?"

I was confused. Just then a boy with blond hair and glistening blue eyes hoped in front of me, and handed me a pendant.

" Here. The words will pop into your head." he said then left.

" the words will pop into my… head?" I asked as I looked at the pendant. Wait! I hear them, I thought.

" Tokyo Rain Transform wolf Nya!" I yelled as I did a pose in different clothes, " what's with these clothes?!"

" Finally! You have transformed and are able to fight me." laughed Kish as he attacked me. I jumped out of the way.

" mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face Nya!" I yelled again

" wow! Even a phase? Now I'm convinced that you really are a Tokyo Rain!"

" what? I don't know what I'm saying. My god!"

" come on! Take out your bell!" yelled the blond hair guy.

" my… bell? strawberry bell?" I yelled confused. A cute yet freaky bell popped out and came to my hand.

" Ribbon… strawberry… check!"

Chapter 12

" Ribbon Strawberry check!" I yelled.

" what? No! I'll be back! Till then…" said Kish as he came down and kissed me.

" I… you… kissed me!" I yelled as I covered my mouth and he laughed.

" love to stay and chat but I got to run kitty cat."

He left and I was still in shock. The blond dude came up to me and laughed.

" not bad for your first time." ha laughed.

" what? I don't mean to sound rude or anything but… what the heck is going on here?!" I yelled

" shhhh! Shut up!"

People started to murmur around us.

" crap! Great. Here pretend you just saved me from a… ah this falling ceiling." ha whispered as he put his arm around my neck, grabbed my hand, and put it on his.

" just grab it and out your hand on my waste. I'm going to fall, you have to hold me, okay?"

I looked so confused, and yet understood it all. I shook my head yes, and did what he told me to do. When everyone came out the boy said, " oh finally! Thanks to this person, I Ryou was saved fro the falling ceiling."

Everyone cheered, then Masaya came out of the crowd.

" tell us… what are you?" he asked.

" I'm Ichi-," Ryou flicked me, " oh right. Ahem. I'm Mew Ichigo! Here to protect you and all of Tokyo!"

Chapter 13

" I'm Mew Ichigo. Here to protect you and all of Tokyo Nya!" I said as I did my pose with Ryou still on my neck. Everyone was talking to everyone in excitement. Then one person shouted, " do you have any other comrades?!"

I bend down next to Ryou's ear.

" Do I other comrades? One flick yes, two flicks no." I said. He flicked me once.

" yes I have other comrades."

" how many?!"

Ryou flicked me once.

" you sure?"

He flicked me again twice.

" I really don't know. But now I must now go bring this poor, troubled boy home. Remember I'm Mew Ichigo part of Tokyo Rain. See ya!" I yelled as I left the school, and Ryou still on my neck. We landed at a park with no one around. I pushed him off of me.

" all right explain yourself "Ryou"!" I demanded.

" Ryou is my name. I already know how you are." he said

" who am I?"

" Ichigo Momomiya, 13 years old, in the 7th grade. You have e a crush on Masaya at your new school that you have been attending for four days now, am I wrong?"

" yeah so what? You know all about me, big deal!" I scoffed, yet with a little shock in it.

" ha!"

" shut up! How do I get back to normal?"

Chapter 14

" you have to think about going back to normal." said Ryou sitting down on a bench. I closed my eyes and thought about going back to normal. When I opened my eyes, I was back in my school uniform.

" cool! Now I have to go back to school, no thanks to you." I said I ran off.

"wait! I wanted to tell her something. Oh well. She'll have to learn sooner or later."

When I came back to school, I busted into the classroom.

" sorry it took my so long. A ceiling fell blocking my way so I had to find a new way." I panted.

" it's okay? Please take your seat." said the teacher as she pointed to my seat. I yes ma'm, and sat down. As I sat down next to Masaya, he poked me.

" yes? What is it?" I asked.

" what happened?"

" I told the class."

" oh, okay."

I was in a daze the rest of the day, trying to soak up all what happened to me. What is a Tokyo Rain?, why do it have to be me?, who is my other comrade?, I have to have answers from the Ryou kid or guy, I thought.

" Ichigo? Hello?" said Ino

" c'mon speak to us." pled Sakura.

" huh? Did you just say something, sorry I'm really out of it." I laughed. Just then Kish appeared.

" run!" I yelled.

" hello kitty."

chapter 15

" let's try this again. Tokyo Rain transform wolf Nya!" I yelled as I transformed. My outfit is blue ants with a pink shirt. I had a pouch filled with kunai knifes, and shurdikins. I also have a mini pouch on my leg that only holds one kunai. And my hair grows to the back of my knees but it's up in a ponytail. I also have wolf ears, and wolf tail.

" now. Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face Nya!," I yelled as I did my pose, " now prepare to be defeated."

" you have a little more confidence in you then last time."

" yeah so?!"

" well, that just makes me love you more!" he laughed as he drew his swords. I drew three kunai in one hand and three shurdikins in the other behind my back. Now, all I have to do is wait, I thought. Kish came charging at me. I threw my shurdikins at him and while he was distracted I threw my kunai at his hand. That knocked one sword out of the game.

Man! Mt second time of doing this and I'm good. But how can I knock the other one out? I cant use the same technique. gasp I go it, I thought. I went to go throw my second kunai but Kish took a hostage, and the hostage was the girl next to my locker!

Chapter 16

" gasp ahem. Put her down Kish… uh this duel is between you and uh me!" I stuttered.

" you come any closer and your friend here gets it. Don't try anything." Kish laughed as he held a sword to the girl's neck.

" you wouldn't dare!"

" oh yes… I would."

I stood my ground for a long time. I have to think of a plan. Other wise… other wise it wont end well, I thought. I slowly grabbed one kunai from my pouch. I put it in front of my face with my two hands on it.

" you poor thing. You're shivering." mocked Kish. I'm sorry girl, but I have to do this, I thought.

" mm. no don't! I want to live! No!" screamed the girl under Kish's hand. Then a blue and purple light shined from her.

" what the-" yelled Kish as he dropped her. I ran to go save her when I saw her on her feet on a different outfit.

" Ichigo!" yelled a voice. I turned around and saw Ryou running holding someone.

" Ichigo he got hurt… badly."

He showed me Masaya all cut up and covered in blood.

" gasp what… what happened to him?"

" I don't know."

I feel to my knees in shock.

" he's knocked out right? Tell me he's knocked out!" I cried. Ryou shook his head.

" I wish but he's dead."

Chapter 17

" he's… dead?" I whimpered.

" aww! Poor kitty. I guess your boyfriend died by protecting his school hmmm. Oh well." laughed Kish as he came charging at me.

" Ribbon Blueberry blast!"

"what? Uh… no! I'll be back!"

Kish left on that note. Ryou shook me.

" Ichigo please snap out of it!" he yelled.

" he really I dead? I don't believe you! Masaya wake up! Please open your eyes and say I love you! Open your eyes!" I cried as I shook him. I was back to normal and crying. He didn't open his eyes.

" Masaya!"

The girl came up to me and said, " sorry about all this."

" sniff who are you?"

" I'm Mew Aiko!"

"I'm Ichigo also know as Ichigo. Are you a Tokyo Rain?"

" I really don't know. The words, you know, popped into my head."

" I know how you feel.

" well, uh bye. On wait! How do you get back to normal?"

" oh just think about it."

" thanks bye."

She ran off. I looked at Masaya and checked his heartbeat. No pulse, no beat, no nothing.

" well… let's go tell his parents." I sighed as I stood up.

" are you okay?" asked Ryou.

" no, but… you know."

" wait. I'm still alive."

I turned around.

" you're alive!, oh my god you're alive!"

Chapter 18

" yeah, but I need help. Rush me to the hospital, quick! couch"

I was crying on him.

" yes. C'mon Ichigo help me bring Masaya to the hospital." said Ryou as picked up his feet.

" coming! I'm so glad you're alive." I said as I kissed him an the cheek. I got up and picked him up and placed him on Ryou's back. We started to run to the hospital when I got a phone call on my cell.

" go on without me, I'll catch up. Hello? Oh hey mom."

They ran off.

" hey sweetheart. Can you come home?" asked my mother. I could hear my father yelling in that background.

" why?"

" because your father is worrying."

" can you just tell him that I'm hanging out with my friends at the uh park?"

" fine dear. Have fun."

" thanks mom. I will." I said as I hung up the phone. I went to catch up with Ryou and Masaya. I entered the hospital; I went to the front desk.

" Excuse me where is there a Masaya? They came in here not to long ago." I said.

" oh Masaya he is in room 411." said the lady.

" thank you." I bowed and headed for that room. When I came into the room I found Ryou and Masaya's parents sitting next to the bed. I walked over.

" Hello. I'm Ichigo Momomiya. You must be Masaya's parents, nice to meet you." I said as I bowed.

" oh you're Ichigo. You are Masaya's girlfriend." said the parents.

Chapter 19

" yes. Yes I am. How is Masaya?" I asked.

" he's doing fine. Please why don't you sit down and tell us about yourself." said his mother.

" thanks. Hey, Ryou how are you holding up?" I asked as I sat down.

" huh? I'm doing fine. I'm going for a walk. Here if anything happens call me." he said again as he dropped a card on my lap and walk past me.

" 'Kay. Wait Ryou?"

I ran up to him.

" yeah?"

" um I just want to thank you. We haven't known each other for long not even a day and yet…" I started to trail off.

" hey, it's no big deal. I know how you feel."

" here. If any uh you-know- what's appear call me."

I wrote down my number on his hand.

" cool, sure bye."

" Bye! Now back to what I was doing."

I turned around, walked over to the parents and started to tell about myself.

" moan where am I?" asked Masaya.

" Masaya you're awake!" I cheered as I ran over to him and hugged him.

" yeah, I'm awake. Where am I again?"

" in the hospital, with your parents and me."

" oh okay. sigh mom, dad what are you doing here? Who told you?"

" um… guilty." I said as I rose my hand.

" aw. What a touching moment, kitty."

Chapter 20

I turned around and saw Kish.

" oh my god. Please get out of here as quick as you can." I said.

" but my Masaya. Please I need my baby." cried the mother.

" c'mon honey, his girlfriend know what she's doing." said the father as he helped her out.

" Masaya we haven't known each other very long and I know I'm your girl. But I think-"

" Ribbon blueberry blast!"

" ah! Mew Aiko!"

" Mew Ichigo!" yelled Aiko

" shhh!"

" mew? You mean you're a Tokyo Rain?" asked Masaya angrily.

" No, I'm, I, I, got nothing. I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't love me anymore, but that doesn't matter now. Tokyo Rain transform wolf Nya!"

" Hey Mew Ichigo, sorry I'm late." said Mew Aiko

" thanks for that and sorry, I'm late. Now… Kish mew mew style, mew grace, mew mew power in your face Nya!" Mew Aiko and I both said as we did our poses.

" Great now I to deal with two Tokyo Rains, oh well the more, the merrier." said Kish as he drew his swords, " now die!"

Kish came charging at Masaya. I ran in front in Masaya and…

Chapter 21

Kish came charging at Masaya, you heard me my Masaya! I couldn't stand for that so I jumped in front of the bed and got stabbed in the stomach.

" ahhhhh! gasp" I yelled.

" Ichigo!" yelled Masaya

" Mew Ichigo!" yelled Mew Aiko

" yes!" yelled Kish all at the same time.

" Kish… you… you…"

I fell to the floor pain.

" one down two to go"

Kish went charging at Masaya again.

" Ribbon blueberry blast!" yelled Aiko.

" Man! Looks like I'll have to deal with you later."

C'mon move! Move you stupid body move!, I thought as I tried to get up but failed.

" Ichigo please… get up!" yelled Masaya. I gasped then struggled up again and again. Aiko yelled a screamed of pain as she fell to the floor.

" yes two down one to go." cheered Kish as he turned around.

" No… you lay but… one hair on… my Masaya and… I'll kill you!" I yelled as I struggled up, pulled three kunai, and threw them at him. I ran over to Kish while he was distracted and punched him and kicked him. Once I was done beating the crap out of Kish, I was out of breath and yet still standing. Masaya ran over to me and said, " you were great. Thanks for saving my life. I love you."

I smiled, chuckled, and said that I loved him too. Just then my sight started to get blurry, I felt weak in the knees. I soon passed out with blood everywhere.

Chapter 22

" Ichigo? Are you awake yet?" asked a voice. I moaned as I opened my eyes.

" you finally came through. Welcome back." smiled another. I looked around, turned my head and saw Ryou and Masaya.

" Ryou, Masaya? gasp oh my god! Where is he? Ow!" I yelled as I sat up quickly, cut my wounds open, and fell back down.

" careful, you're bleeding again." said Masaya as he helped me back down.

" yeah, do you remember what happened?" asked Ryou

" um… yeah I think, but uh before I say anything, come here."

Ryou came closer.

" does Masaya know about Kish, I mean does he like you know remember anything?' I whispered.

" no, so you better make something up."

" got it."

Ryou stood up straight

" ahem. I uh I… I really don't remember , sorry Masaya." I said as I sat up.

" be careful and it's okay." said Masaya as he helped m up.

" Thanks. Hey Ryou who helped me into my hospital bed? And how did they know?"

" well, Masaya went to go get help and the nurses helped you."

" cool."

" hello? Oh good. Hello… kitty! Miss me?"

Chapter 23

" oh my god this is getting really annoying!" I screamed.

" who's he?" asked Masaya

" nobody do me a favor. Get out of here as fast as you can, okay?"

" no! I wont leave you here!"

" Ryou please help out!"

" sure" said Ryou

" Thanks."

Ryou picked Masaya up and ran out of the door.

" aww! Your boyfriend leaving so soon? How sad!" said Kish

" Tokyo Rain transform wolf Nya!"

As I took a step forward, I paused and felt pain rush through my body.

" what's wrong kitty?"

" Nothing1 mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face Nya!"

" aww! Look, you're still injured from our last battle, how sad, and your boyfriends doesn't remember a thing, I think I'm going to cry."

" Shut up! Now as I saying… you're going to pay Strawberry bell!"

" awrite!" laughed Kish as he drew his swords. I took threw kunai out and said, " well, let's make this a little better okay?"

" sure, but don't expect any mercy from me!"

" c'mon! I can take!"

I gat into position with my bell in one hand, and the kunai in another, both ready to use. Suddenly I started to hear the noise again. I screamed a bloody murder scream!

Chapter 24

" make it stop!" I screamed as I covered my ears and fell to my knees. I dropped everything and curled into a ball. Well at least I got to live a good 13 years. But is it really going to end here and now? Why, now? Why here? Why everything? Why do I hear this noise? Why is it so loud? Why do I only hear it? sigh oh well, it will all end soon, I thought. Just I closed my eyes, I heard someone call my name.

" Ichigo!"

I gasped as I looked up and saw Ryou tackling Kish. I realized that I didn't hear the nose anymore, so I stood up.

" why are you here? Where's Masaya?" I asked.

" Don't worry. I brought him home. Also, you're going to hate me for this but I also knocked him out heh."

" oh okay well thank you," I picked up everything and as I turned around I looked back, remind me to ask you something when this over."

Then I looked at Kish, whom was brushing himself off, and I charged right at him. He quickly looked up and then left.

" COWARD!" I screamed.

Chapter 25

I panted as I fell to my knees. Ryou came running over.

" are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at him.

" I don't feel good Ryou." I said as I fell down. Ryou picked me up and I cuddled closer because like I said, I didn't feel good, and also it was cold. When I woke up I was in Masaya's arms.

" moan Masaya? Where am I?" I asked. He looked down and then smiled.

" good afternoon." he said. I sat up and saw Ryou, sitting across from us, reading a book.

" Ryou look she's awake" Masaya said again. Ryou looked up then smiled.

" well, looks like our princess finally woke up. Hello." he said as he closed his book. He then walked over, and rubbed my head. Since, I'm part wolf and cat, I purred.

" awrite, paws off my girlfriend." Masaya said he pulled me away. We both laughed, I then got up to stretch.

" awrite, I better head home. See ya!" I said as I headed for the door.

" Wait, I'll walk you home!" Ryou and Masaya both yelled as they tripped. I started laughing, and started running out the door. They chased after me. Now we're outside, running down the sidewalk, dodging people, and I'm laughing as I'm looking back. Just then I ran into someone, and fell to the ground.

Chapter 26

" I'm sorry." I said as I looked up and saw a guy about my age. Ryou and Masaya stopped right behind me.

" oh no, it was my fault. Please let me help you up." said the guy as he held out his hand to mine. I looked at him then his hand, and then grabbed it.

" please it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I said as I brushed myself off.

" no please let make it up to you. My name is Gin." he said again.

" I'm Ichigo, these people behind me are my friends, Ryou and Masaya." I said as I pointed at them each. Gin put his arm around my neck and said, " let me take you anywhere. I mean after all it's the only way to make it up to you."

I blushed as I said sure. I could hear Ryou holding Masaya back. Jealous are we Masaya, I thought. I chuckled a little and started to walk away with Gin.

" so where are we going ?" asked Gin.

" we are going to my favorite restaurant in town." I answered.

" okay."

When we arrived at the restaurant, Kish once again appeared.

" that's it when do you not show up every second? Gin please go on with out me!" I yelled

" hello kitty! Let's fight." smiled Kish.

Chapter 27

" Tokyo Rain transform wolf Nya!" I said as I transformed.

" wow. You're very quick this time." said Kish.

" Shut it! Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face Nya!"

I did my pose.

" enough chit- chat let's fight kitty cat!" yelled Kish again while he drew his swords, and came charging at me. I drew three kunai and threw them. He blocked all three, I drew three shurdekins, threw them. Again he blocked them. By that time it was too late to run, so I ducked to try and reduce the pain. Then I realize that I didn't get hurt. I, turned around and saw a man in dark clothes. He looked like a person I've seen before but I couldn't put finger on it. He was wearing black pants, shirt, mask, and a cape. What a hottie, I thought.

" gasp right. Strawberry bell." I yelled.

" where'd you come from? Just who do you think you are, coming here and stealing my toy away?" asked Kish while pushing his sword against the mans.

" I am Sakata Gintoki from Japan! I'm a master at swords!" yelled the man. Now's my chance, thought as I got up.

" Ribbon strawberry surprise!" I yelled.

Chapter 28

"strawberry bell! Ribbon strawberry surprise!" I yelled.

" huh, no! not yet!" yelled Kish as he jumped out of the way.

" I'll be back!"

" yeah take your time coward!" I yelled. I then turned to face Sakata Gintoki.

" Good job. Um thank you for saving me."

" I wasn't planning on it. don't let it happen again now if you don't mind, I'm leaving!" he over lapped me. Just as he turned and started walking away, I shouted, " wait! I'm Mew Ichigo, maybe we can work together!"

" sorry but I work alone."

On that note, he left.

" Oh!"

" Mew Ichigo!" yelled a voice. I turned and saw Mew Aiko running.

" ah. Mew Aiko, you're here." I said.

" am I late?'

" yeah, kind of."

" aw man!"

" hey, no sweat. I got help from this one guy named Sakata Gintoki, ever heard of him?'

" nope"

" oh well, hey let's have a sleepover at my house. Call your parents."

Mew Aiko looked down

" you see, I don't have a cell phone." she said.

" that's okay, use mine."

" see, I don't have parents."

Chapter 29

" you don't? I'm so sorry." I said as I covered my mouth.

" no problem, they died when I was like 10. No relatives to take me in so I've lived on my own." smiled Mew Aiko.

' why don't you show me your house, and if it's all crappy then you move in with me. But if it's not then me, and my family will just have to move in with you, okay?'

"sniff thank you so much." she hugged me, and sobbed. I looked around, and just patted her on the back.

"Now, c'mon." I finally said. When we arrived at her house I was in total shock.

" oh my god. This is your house?" I asked.

' yeah why?" asked Aiko

" it's just that stutters wow."

" what's so wow about it?'

" it's just… wow."

I was so shocked it was just… so… wow. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was speech less, and stunned. My cell phones rang and I answered.

" talk to me." I said.

" sweetie? Hi it's mom."

" hi mom. I don't mean to be rude but can one of my friends sleepover?"

" I don't see the problem with that."

" Thanks bye."

" you're welcome, and be back soon your father is worrying again."

" okay bye."

We hung the phones.

" well, it looks like you are sleeping over richie." I said as I turned around.

Chapter 30

" Please. don't say this to anyone else. Also, don't call me richie." said Mew Aiko.

" maybe we should deform, and then go into your mansion okay?'

" okay. Thanks."

We deformed, and went inside to get clothes.

" okay, so since we made a deal, we kept that, and we are moving in. well, I'll see if we can." I said while packing her clothes.

" uh sure." said Aiko as she zipped her bag up.

" so, ready to go?"

She shook her head and grabbed her stuff. That night I asked my parents if we could move in, and told the whole story behind Aiko's past. I ran back up stairs after I got my answer.

" they said that they'll think about it." I said as I closed my door.

" really? Wow, normally parents would so no but then again what do I know about parents?" smiled Aiko. Suddenly we felt Kish's presents. We rushed outside and looked around. The Kish popped out of a bush and grabbed my waste. I pushed him off, Aiko and I both transformed.

"Tokyo Rain transform wolf Nya!" I yelled.

" Tokyo Rain transform fox Yeah!" yelled Aiko.

" awrite!"

Chapter 31

" mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face!" Aiko and I said as we did our pose. Kish drew his swords, and charged right at us.

" Mew Aiko!" I yelled. We both smiled as we jumped out of the way, drew three kunai, and called out weaponds.

" Blueberry necklace!"

" Strawberry bell!"

We landed and threw the kunai

" Ribbon Strawberry surprise!"

" Ribbon blueberry echo blast!"

Kish dodged them both, and came charging at us again. We dodged three attacks, but soon got pinned down. Kish was getting ready to stab us laughing, while we screamed. I crawled in front of Aiko so that way she can have a better life then I did, and just I closed my eyes, I heard swords clash together. Aiko and I opened our eyes and saw Sakata Gintoki defending us.

" see? That's Sakata Gintoki, the guy I was talking about." I whispered.

" Oh… he's cute." laughed Aiko.

" I know but right now I think we better help him out."

" Oh right."

We both got up and grabbed our weaponds.

" Prepare to meet your maker! You're a horrabile person, and for that you must die!"

Chapter 32

" prepare to meet your maker! You're a horrablie person and for that you must die! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

" Ribbon blueberry echo!"


End file.
